


In the dark

by baerki



Series: The Gay-russia Dortmund [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerki/pseuds/baerki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's at Roman's house for a good evening. A really good evening for Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark

Often, after the matches, the team loved being together around a table for share a diner or play to FIFA with some beers and chips. The team just loved to laugh and talk together. They were a family.

That night, they all were at Roman's house because he was the only one to have a room which was made especially to be a private movie theater. It was a huge room, very spacious and murky, creating the right vibes to watch a movie. In the room, it was not real seats in velvet like in a real movie theater but Roman had installed some benches which were comfortable and soft. There also was much pillows of differents sizes and colors and also fleece blankets. 

Most of the players were in pairs, on the benches. There was friends like Lukasz and Mortiz in a corner and the lovers like Marco and Mats in an another corner.

Shinji smiled like a child, doing fly the little popcorn in the air, trying to catch them in his mouth. Ilkay smirked when he saw him, nodding his head from the right to the left.

'You're a kid.'  
'Yeah and what? You don't like me like that?' Asked Shinji, munching roughly the sweet popcorn. 

Ilkay couldn't keep a laugh, weeling one of his arm around the neck of the Japonese to keep him near his body. 

Marco was with Mats, his head onto the tanned thighs of the dark guy. A fleece blanket around his body, he looked at his boyfriend and frowned.

'What's Roman doing? I want to watch the movie !'  
'You just want that I touch you under the blanket in the dark.'

Marco's cheeks turned in a pink color while he tried to say something to explain himself but Mats laughed and put one of his fingers against his thin lips to shut his mouth. Mats smiled a lot before lean his chest to him to put a soft and wet kiss onto Marco's mouth.

Gonzalo and Marcel were on their back, on the floor, in front of the large stretch wall, playing with their phone. Gonzalo raised his voice, smiling.

'Roman ! Are you touching yourself or what?'

Erik laughed a little bit at his words while he installed himself on the bench which was against the wall in front of the strecth wall. A bowl of popcorn in one of his hand, his laptop into the other, he came into the room while a noise of satisfaction from his teammates was heard. Roman laughed, nodding his head.

'You're serious guys? I'm not the Messie !' Argued Roman.  
'No, you right. Messi is in Barcelone !' Said Auba, proud of his bullshit.

Roman imitated a laugh, a fake laugh, putting his ass next to Erik, according him a bright smile.

'Erverything's okay?' Asked Roman.

Erik felt his cheeks turn to red, smiling a little bit. Roman made always that sensation in him. So Erik shook positively his head with a shy smile, recovering his body with one of the blankets which were ready.

'What do you want to watch guys?'

Marco raised his body, turning his head to the Swiss.

'The Transporter!' Eclaimed he.  
'And what about Notting Hill?' Added Mats.

And everyone turned his head to him. 

'Are you serious ?' Asked Julian who was on Auba's thighs.  
'We're not a group of girls Mats.' Laughed Lukasz.

Mats grumbled, crossing his arms onto his torso. Marco bit his lowerlip when he saw the grumpy face of Mats. A little laugh dropped from his mouth and he came to snuggle his body in the hollow of Mats' arms.

'But you're my girl.. My marshmallow heart..'

Mats couldn't keep his grumpy face, taking his lover into his arms and between his legs to be more better installed for watch the movie.

All the guys were in arching about what they were going to watch tonight. Some of them wanted the classic blockbusters like the Transporter, Transformers or the Fast and Furious, the others wanted horror movies.

Roman didn't know what he was going to chose so he finally turned his head toward the little german who was near his body, under a thick blanket.

'And you? What do you want?'

Erik opened his mouth, who was taken short by his question. Then, he simply shrugged his shoulder, incipient his words.

'I.. I don't know. As you want..'  
'But you see that they're not agree with each others.' Laughed Roman.

Erik bit the interior of his cheeks, leaning his body to the laptop of Roman which was onto his thighs.

'Hm.. I think this is great.' Said Erik.  
'This? So, okay, guys! This will be Rec tonight!'  
'Nooooo! I wanted the Transporter !' Cried out Marco.  
'But you can't have all you want in your life, Marco !'

Marco pulled out his tongue to Julian who had an arm around Auba's neck, that one laughing at this reaction. 

Roman took the telecommand of the overhead projector which was hooked to the ceiling. The goalkeeper pushed the button on, letting his tongue come between his dry lips. Erik looked at him, looked at his whole movements Roman was so impressive. He was tall, with large shoulders. He had the anatomy, the stature of a great athlet. A great goalkeeper.

A digital image appeared onto the stretch wall, a blue image before showed the wallpaper of the laptop of Roman. It was a picture of them while they were in Dubaï, before the debut of the half part of the season.

Auba laughed, pointing his fingers to the picture which was projected on the stretch wall.

'Look at your face Julian! You scare!'

Julian raised his eyebrows, turning his head to the Gabonese. 

'Oh you sure? Really? I'm going to really scare you and after you'll go to sleep into the couch tonight.'

Auba bit his lips and tightened a little bit more his strong arms around Julian body. 

' But babe.. I kidding..'  
'No, you don't! I know you by heart!'  
'Cool, a domestic scene!' Said Shinji, pressing his body against that of Ilkay. 

Gonzalo rolled his body on the left to climb on the back of Marcel who was onto his belly, his chin on his arms. Gonzalo put some little and wet kisses onto his neck, smiling. Lukasz looked at them, letting out a sigh. The most of his friends were with their boys and his, Kuba, was not here. Moritz noticed that because he was in the same case because Leo was not here too and that was not like if Köln was not too far away from Dortmund. So Moritz gave a nudge into Lukasz' arm, who was watching the wallpaper of his phone; Kuba and him.

'Hey, you're not alone. I'm here.' Smiled Mortiz.  
'But you're not Kuba..'  
'It's right but I'm your friend and you can count on me, you know?'

Unless looked at that huge smile on the face of Moritz. He was cute with him, really. So, he installed him at his place, putting a blanket onto his thighs and that ones of Moritz.

Roman took back his laptop and clicked onyo his movie file to set Rec in motion. Then, he put his laptop near him, at the good of the bench. The sound was loud, thanks to the home cinema. They could feel the good vibrations of the sound which passed by their feet and spread into their body. 

Erik passed his tongue between his lips, while he raised his knees to his chest, weeling his arms around his legs. He put his chin against his kneecaps, letting out a sigh. The eyes into the stretch wall, Erik could feel something which was moving at his right side, where Roman was. So Erik didn't move, looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

Roman watched the movie, visibly concentrated because he absolutely didn't look at Erik. 

Erik began to believe that he was not Roman's type but he thought he was anyway. After all, it was Mats had said. Erik felt a little bit uncomfortable, he didn't know how to install him so he stay like that, in a weird position. 

Roman, at his turn, looked at Erik who was at the same time near and away from him. He wanted to touch him, take him against go chest, into his arms and put his head against one of his shoulders. 

Roman gnawed the nail of his thumb, juggling between Erik and the stretch wall with his gaze. Finally, and a little bit hesitating, Roman passed an arm behind the back of Erik, on the back of the seat. He didn't want that Erik repels him. But, slowly, he leaned his body toward Erik, putting a hand against one of Erik's thighs. 

Erik jumped a little bit on himself, lowering his gaze to that hand, under the blanket, which was onto his thigh. He was seriously trying to touch his thighs? In him, Erik was taken by the hysteria, jumping, screaming and running everywhere. But in the exterior, Erik had no expressions on his pretty face. He was impassive. 

'What are you doing?' Asked Erik in a whisper. 

Roman half-opened his mouth at the question of Erik. So, that bothered him? The quickly, Roman pulled out his hand, placing it between his dark and soft wicks. 

'Nothing.'

And he put again his eyes on the movie. Erik wanted to beat his head. Seriously? 'what are you doing?'

'No, no Roman.. I mean..'

Roman turned slowly his Swiss face to Erik, looking at him. If they were in an anime, Roman will probably have a question mark near his head. Erik took a deep breath and relaxed his body, approaching his to that of Roman. 

'I mean.. It's okay. I like it. I was just.. surprised. You know?'

Erik could see a bright smile which grew into Roman's face, that one taking Erik against his body. Erik felt the pressure of the impressive and imposing stature of Roman around his body. A sigh of satisfaction went out from his mouth when he felt that feeling. That was pleasant and so reassuring.

Erik was so good at that moment, expiring of happiness. The tattooed arms of Roman were wound around Erik's chest, his neck against Roman's torso. The little German could put the back of his head onto Roman's large shoulder, watching the movie. With his fingers, Erik caressed the first part of the right arm of Roman, scratching a little bit his nails against his soft skin.

He could feel a shiver which ran along skin, couldn't retain himself to look at the swiss, spreading saliva onto his dry thin lips by his tongue. Roman was concentrated, at least he seemed to be when he felt the look of Erik on him, he whispered in a smile. 

' Why you look at me like that?'  
'I... I don't know.. Maybe because..'  
'Because what?'

Roman asked that question, putting his eyes onto the face of Erik. He saw his cheeks, turning to a red and bright colour. Their faces were so closed, their breath mixing together. A kind of tension grew between the two players. The lips of the German began to fall apart while Roman raised a hand to one of Erik's cheeks. His skin was burning under the top of his fingers, but it was a sweet burning.

Erik wanted him so much. I wanted his lips, his mouth, his breath against his tongue. 'God. He's so gorgeous..' thought he.

'Erik?'

That one stopped to fix his mouth and looked at him in the eyes, holding his breath. 

'Yes, Roman?'  
'Erverything will be okay.'  
'What..? Why you say that..?'  
'Because I feel that you tremble.'

Erik frowned a moment, looking at his body. Oh shit, why he was shaking like that?

'I'm just... Cold.'

And the Swiss did run his thumb against Erik's lower lip, smiling. 

'So, I'm gonna warm you up.'

Erik didn't have the time to answer something that he felt the warm mouth of Roman against his. 'Fuck'. Erik closed his eyes, his eyelashes beat the air with it while one of his hand ran between the dark wicks of the goalkeeper. The kiss was slow and soft. Erik's body stop to shake on himself, the arms of Roman were more tightened around the body of the defender. 

Their tongues began to met each others. At first, Erik was hesitating and shy, touching his wet muscle. Erik feel a thousand butterflies into his belly, agitating their wings in all directions. It was the first time that he felt that. It was a new sensation for him, even if he already kissed boys before. 

The kiss began to be more sensual, with more passion, more ardor. That was a real kiss. A real kiss with the man that I wanted since a long time, since the day that they met. Erik just cut the kiss for a little moment, blowing against wet and half open lips of Roman. 

'Never stop kissing me. Never.'

And Roman smiled, whispered. 

'Never.'

**Author's Note:**

> A new serie about the best team of the world. You could find some random pairs here in the futur. 
> 
> Hope that you like it, as always, a comment will be nice <3


End file.
